huntik: Lok babysitting
by co toon's
Summary: when the other have to go to a meeting. Lok has to take care of Den and Harrison for the weekend. while everyone think he can't go it. he pulls some trick out of his sleeve. but is it a good as it seems?
1. first night

Friday afternoon

Sofie, Dante and Zahail had a meeting in new York, so Lok had to take care of Den and Harrison. this didn't sit well with the brother. in their opinion Lok couldn't take care of himself, let alone them. the other made a list of rules that they need to be followed.

Lok didn't understand why they don't trust him with taking care of the boys. he may not be able to take care of himself, but he can take care of other. he just had to prove it. besides it just a weekend.

after the left, Lok sat down a read the list. most the rule made sense, but some were harsh.

"what are the rules then, Lok?" Den said standing with Harrison, by the door.

Lok sign and then read them the list.

 **1\. no over night guest**

 **2\. bed by 8:30 on the dot**

 **3\. have breakfast by 10**

 **4 no sweet or chocolate**

 **5 no fighting unless it training**

 **6 no mission**

 **7 only go out in groups of 2**

 **8 call if there if a problem**

 **9 call or text at 12:00 everyday**

"that them all," Lok said look up at the clock. it was 7. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"you can cook?" Harrison said. Lok never help cook around the house before.

"I know how to cook some things like pasta or fish and chips" Lok said proudly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"you learn something everyday." Den chucked. Harrison started to laugh to. the punch his brother arm.

"hey fighting against the rules!"

"so chocolate, I know you aren't going to stick with that one" Harrison reported.

 _30 minutes later_

the brothers sat around the table. the smeel of of tomato sauce and cook meet come from the kitchen. in the kitchen, Lok was finishing the last bit to a spaghetti. while he was cooking he was humming and sing some notes over and over. "Mmm..Mmm..Mmm..Mmm la la la la la la la"as it was sofed so the boys couldn't hear it.

once it was finished, he brought the doys one and place it one the table. then went to get his.

"thanks" Harrison said just before Lok lest for his.

"this look amazing! guess he can cook!" Den said digging in to the meal. surprisingly it was one of the best he had in years!Harrison was trying to wait but still he had a bit of it. then a bit more. just then Lok appeared holding his plate of food.

"I see your enjoying it!" Lok smiled happily as he sat down.

" we- I was trying to wait but it looked so good!" Harrison said

"it okay" Lok said. "now tomorrow, I have to go shopping. the other left only ready meals, and I don't like eat stuff like that. do you what to come with me?"

"sure, you can't go by yourself." Den said.

"lovely, now I know it says bed by 8:30 but as long your in your room I will say that your in bed."

"thanks Lok!" the boys said. after they finished eating Lok when to clean up while the other when to there room.

"so, that when well." Harrison said as he sat on his bed.

"yeah, who knew Lok could cook that good! and we get to be up a few minutes more then the rules say!"

"yeah, just ten minutes those. I want to have a early night." Harrison said proudly.

"do you think Lok will follow all the rules?"

" I think he will on the ones were you can't lie and said you follow, like call them at 12 one. he seems like he was going to go to the shop even if we said no."

"maybe your right, anyway. I'm going to sleep." Den said falling on his bed. the doys share a room as the wasn't enough for them all to have there own and the boys were happy to share.

"night Har"

"night Den"

on the roof Lok was stargazing. he like night like this. it was so quite and he could think. he turn his gaze to the roof it self. he remembered when he first meet Dante. it was the start of his life as a seeker. _I guess I owe Dante a lot_ Lok thought.

something tould Lok out of his trial thought. a black cat with blue eyes.

"hello, virmin"


	2. early morning

**I'm dack**

1234567890

The sun peaks frough the current of Harrison's and Den's room. It was early Saturday morning. Den was already up and getting change into some fresh clothes, while Harrison sleep on.

"Harrison, wake up." Den said to his brother as he butten up his buttons.

"no."

"we have to go shopping."

"you go with Lok."

"okay, maybe he'll get me a treat."

"okay I'm up!" Harrison said getting out of bed. He grabbed some cloth and started to get dressed.

In the kitchen, Lok was already make some pancakes. They just had another enough ingredients for them.

Lok continue to hum the tune he did lest night. "la, la... la, la... la la lalalala, da, da...da, da... da da dadadada."

The boys ran down the stairs, play fighting all the way. They reach the kitchen when Lok said

"remember that fighting is against the rules."

"oh, come on Lok!"

"I'm only follow the rule, but is it was up to me, your could play fight. unfortunately, Dante and the other say no." lok said.

This made the boys annoyed. It was a fair rule, but it did mean that the boys couldn't annoye eachother like they usually do. They when into the dinning room, and waited for Lok to arrive.

Lok arrive with 2 plates of fresh, lovely pancakes. Steam rose off the dishes. he places them Infront of the boys.

"I can try and find some topings if you want."

"no, thanks" the boys said.

Lok then went to get his food. He sat down and began to eat slowly. Harrison and Den were devouring it quickly. Lok smiled at this.

"So, I take it that you like it?"

"yes, it really good!"

"thank you Den. Harrison how about you?"

"yeah, I like it."

"good, good. After you finish, you can go play a game. I have to clean up. Then, we can go shopping."

"what are we getting?"

"well, Harrison, we need food and maybe I can get some treats-"

"but Zahail said we can't have sweet or chocolate!"

"are strawberry chocolate?... No they're not. I could see if there are any games we could get."

"Lok, I don't think they'll be happy if we buy a game with the money they left us for important thing. Harrison and I aren't good at keeping secrets."

"oh, your right. Anyway, you finished your food so go play."

"okay, can we go outside?"

"sure" Lok said. The boys then went outside.

Outside there was a black cat. He had blue eyes, and was very skinny.

"Hey, look a cat." Harrison said going to stroke it.

The cat was very happy about being stroked. He purred softly. Den sat next to the cat as well. The boys fussed over the cat for a good 10 minutes. Lok them come out the house and the cat ran off.

"hey come back."

"Den, what wrong? Is everything okay?"

"There was a black cat, and it ran off."

"Cat does that. They're less trusting animals. Anyway, let get going!" He said and they start the journey to the shop.

Lok did the shopping, while the boys look at the games. As Lok promised, they got strawberry to eay on the way home. They check out easily, and when home happy.

When the boys were home, Lok gave them a present. A key with a button on it.

"If you ever feel sad, or lonely look for a little door. Oh, excise me, I should call Dante. It nearly 12. I don't want him to worry to much." Lok said a he walked off.

The two brothers stard at the buttom key.


	3. little door

It late in the night. Den held the key up to the light.

"Do you think there is an actually door?" Den said.

Harrison was already in bed. He groan, and sat up. He shot glare at his brother.

"No. Lok probability made it up." Harrison said.

Den ask this millions of times, over and over again. He was starting to annoy Harrison.

"but how do when know?" Den said.

"If we look for it, will you shut up?"

"yes!"

"fine"

"Thanks brother!" Den said running up to his brother and gave him a hug.

The brother quietly ,as they didn't want to wake Lok, started to look. First, their room, then the other room, the kitchen and living room as well. The last places they had to look was the training room.

There was the small door.

You couldn't see it if you weren't looking. There was no door nob, but a hole where one was. Plus, there was wallpaper over it.

"We found it." Harrison said start struck.

"let open it" Den said using the key to rip the wallpaper and use the key, but before he could open it Harrison stopped him.

"Den, let go to bed."

"why?"

"I don't like this."

"hu?"

"how have we never seen this and, what did Lok mean if your sad or lonely?"

"Harrison, it a door. Don't worry, if it dangerous, I'll protect you."

"okay." Harrison said holding his brother hand.

When they opened, they could see a long tunnel in pale blue and purple. It had a small door at the end. It was big another for the brothers to craw through.

Den excitedly crawls through the tunnel fast. Harrison rush into the tunnel to get his brother.

When they reach the end of the tunnel, the arrive back in the training room. Every last detail just the same.

The boys keep close to eachother, as the boys start to wander around the house. There was a soft humming coming from the living room. In the living room The living room, 2 people was there. Lok and Dante. Their back where facing them so they couldn't see there face.

"Dante? How are you here?" Den said rushing to them.

When they turn to them, the brother saw the they have button eyes.

"you made it! I was starting to worry." button eyed Lok said standing up to meet them.

"what wrong?" button eyed Dante said.

"your not Lok and Dante, they don't have b-b-"

"buttons, Harrison? Do you like them?" button Lok said tapping them "we the other Lok and Dante. Now, be a doll and fench other Zahail. Then we can have some dinner."

"she in the study." Other Dante said.

The boys slow back away, as other Lok walks to the kitchen. Dante gave them a smile. A lovely smile.

"okay, that wired." Den said.

"should we get 'other' Zahail?"

"They may get mad if we don't."

The boys reach the door.

Usually, the study was cuk full of book and small trinket. Also their was a small table, you couldn't really study in there.

The other study has one bookshelf next to a window. There is a fair size desk and a picture of a lady with black short hair and she button eyes. She wore a black dress with white polka dots. Next to her, there is a blonde boy with the same button eyes. He has a blue top on.

The other Zahail is going over the book on the shelf. Unlike their Zahail, she was wearing a pale blue dress. The dress reach her knees and shoulders. She still had her scarf.

"uh, hello?"

"hello, Den, Harrison." Zahail say. She straight away turn to see them.

"what you reading?"

"nothing important. Now then, how are you two on this lovely night?"

"um, weir good."

"That amazing. You know that here we will never make it boring."

"really?"

"yes. Your the top priority, the one we have are eyes on."

"oh, um. Other Lok said that it dinner."

"Great I'm starving." Other Zahail say as she gestured for them to go down stairs for 'dinner.'

Look through the window was the black cat.


End file.
